


В Санкт-Петербурге небезопасно

by axolotlcue



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Social Media
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axolotlcue/pseuds/axolotlcue
Summary: Юри переезжает к Виктору в Санкт-Петербург, и Виктор понимает, насколько отвлекающей может быть жизнь с ним.(Альтернативные названия: «Какими еще способами Виктор может покалечиться?» или «Влюбленные идиоты»)





	В Санкт-Петербурге небезопасно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Safety Hazards in St. Petersburg](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631922) by [lucycamui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucycamui/pseuds/lucycamui). 



> Перезалила работу, которую выкладывала еще зимой :)  
> Тамблер автора: https://lucycamui.tumblr.com/  
> Фикбук: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5534087

Для Виктора жизнь с Юри была… ужасна.

Виктор ненавидел это. Не мог это выносить. Не мог это терпеть. Не мог так жить.

Потому что Юри был таким… разрушительным.

Все его привычки, то, как он говорил, то, как он _двигался_. Виктор не замечал это так сильно, когда жил с Юри в Хасецу, потому что там были другие люди, которые могли отвлечь внимание от тех маленьких вещей, которыми Юри мог довести Виктора до грани сумасшествия.

Но теперь больше никого не было рядом, и Виктор _заметил_.

Заметил, как опасно отвлекающим был Юри.

И это было больно. В прямом смысле.

Как в то утро сразу после того, как Юри переехал к нему.

Ночная прохлада Санкт-Петербурга прокралась через двойные окна квартиры Виктора, которому хотелось написать благодарственное письмо такой погоде, потому что Юри пылал напротив него.

Посреди ночи, или возможно уже ранним утром, или уже неважно когда, ведь что может быть важно, когда случается такое, Юри переместился почти полностью поверх Виктора, повернувшись телом к его стороне. Ощущать вес Юри на груди Виктора, с головой, удобно расположенной под его ключицей, было чудесно. Каждый размеренный выдох, который выпускал Юри, нежно щекоча изгиб его шеи, был наслаждением для его кожи, и Виктор был в раю.

Ноги Юри переплетены с ногами Виктора, бедра прижаты друг к другу. Их первое утро только подходило к рассвету, а Виктор был уже сведен с ума.

Он боялся пошевелиться, боялся дышать. Ему хотелось лежать так вечно. К черту тренировки, они с Юри могли раньше времени уйти из спорта только потому, что никакие медали никогда бы не смогли сравниться с этим.

Потому что Юри был идеален.

Его черные растрепанные волосы контрастировали с бледностью кожи Виктора, его полные губы были приоткрыты и приглашали Виктора пожелать им доброго утра, а его обнаженная кожа была такая мягкая и теплая, как и влечение, которое излучал Виктор.

И тогда Виктор понял по солнечному свету, угрожающему прорваться через занавески, что в любой момент варварский будильник может прозвенеть и оторвать его ангельски сопящего Юри от него.

Так осторожно, как он только мог, Виктор потянулся в свою сторону, шаря вслепую по прикроватному столику в поисках телефона, который должен был быть где-то там. Он не смел повернуться, особенно когда Юри вздохнул напротив него и зарылся лицом с его грудь, прямо над его сердцем.

Если бы только существовал лучший момент, чтобы умереть от счастья…

Пальцы Виктора скользнули по краю телефона и в результате толкнули его еще дальше.

Сдерживая разочарованное проклятие, чтобы не побеспокоить Юри, Виктор очень осторожно сдвинулся ближе к краю кровати, убеждая себя, что он просто притянет к себе Юри обратно, как только убедится, что будильник отключен.

Он развернул талию на несколько градусов, новый угол дал ему больше возможности дотянуться до своего телефона, и  _где была эта чертова вещь , потому что если она ускользнет перед тем, как он доберется до нее, она замечательно познакомится со стеной — о да, почти достал_. Его пальцы обвились вокруг него, и тут край матраса прогнулся под ним, и Виктор незамедлительно кувыркнулся с кровати.

Юри, однако, просто перевернулся и зарылся в шерсть Маккачина, пудель занимал половину матраса на другой стороне кровати.

Потирая больное место на своем бедре, Виктор сел, пытаясь не смеяться над собой, радуясь, что Юри не проснулся и не стал свидетелем этой сцены, и тогда будильник прозвенел прямо ему в ухо.

* * *

 

Пытаться кататься на том же самом катке, что и Юри, было плохой идеей.

Потому что как должен был Виктор сконцентрироваться на чем-либо, что касается последовательности шагов или угла, под каким должны быть его коньки перед тем, как войти в прыжок, и кому вообще было дело до количества вращений, когда рядом был Юри?

Юри, который выглядел потерянным в своем маленьком мирке на дальнем конце катка (так далеко от Виктора) в наушниках, катающийся под музыку, которую он выбрал для своей новой короткой программы. Виктор не мог ее слышать, но зато мог видеть каждую ноту, исходящую от Юри, когда он катал под нее, когда его бедра покачивались каждый раз при перемещении веса.

Юри, который очаровывал каждого своей новоприобретенной уверенностью, которая была с ним на льду с тех пор, как он переехал в Санкт-Петербург.

Юри, который был единственной причиной, по которой Виктор вернулся на лед не только в качестве тренера, но и в качестве соперника.

Как должен был Виктор думать о катании против Юри, когда все, что он хотел — это кататься вместе с Юри?

— Витя, иди сюда! — резкий голос Якова раздался в стороне, и Виктор с неохотой отвел свои глаза от грациозно катающегося Юри. Он выслушал небольшую лекцию про расположение прыжков и расчет баллов и с утвердительным кивком оттолкнулся от бортика катка, чтобы сделать пробег, который Яков хотел.

Все шло хорошо, пока Виктор не пошел на сальхов, опираясь на заднюю часть внутреннего ребра своего конька, готовясь оттолкнуться, и тогда он поймал взгляд Юри. Юри, который остановился, подъехал к бортику и смотрел на него, не отрываясь. Затем Юри улыбнулся, улыбнулся, так ослепительно, и воодушевленно, и светло, и Виктор набрал в рот льда.

* * *

 

Слегка подпевая задорной русской поп-песне, играющей через Bluetooth-колонки на кухне, Виктор открыл верхний шкафчик, чтобы взять пачку макарон. Юри был куда лучшим поваром, но Виктор пытался. Было приятно, однако, чувствовать ту радость, которая разливалась по груди всякий раз, когда Юри одобрительно хмыкал в тех случаях, когда Виктору удавалось не сжечь их ужин дотла.

— Ты заканчиваешь? — спросил Юри, заглядывая в кухню. Виктор увидел, как Юри поморщился, принюхавшись к воздуху, и легкая улыбка, поднявшая уголки его губ, отправила волну облегчения сквозь Виктора.

— Ага, дай мне еще 10-15 минут. Мне нужно только вскипятить воду и бросить туда макароны, — ответил Виктор. Он пообещал Юри традиционное русское блюдо на ужин этим вечером.

Мила написала ему рецепт бефстроганова с примечанием, что даже он должен с ним справиться.

— Попытайся попасть в кастрюлю, хорошо? — поддразнил Юри, после чего подошел к Виктору и, встав на цыпочки, прикоснулся губами к уголку его рта. — Я пойду, выведу Маккачина на прогулку.

Виктор довольно промычал от поцелуя Юри и проследил, как уходит его жених, слушая звон поводка Маккачина и счастливый лай пуделя. Когда парадная дверь закрылась с характерным щелчком за ними, Виктор улыбнулся, чувствуя себя влюбленным дураком.

В подтверждение правильности этого чувства, он повернулся назад к кастрюле и приложился головой к открытой дверце шкафчика.

* * *

 

 

Виктор вскоре обнаружил, что Юри имеет удивительную способность вставать по утрам, не нажимая кнопку «отложить» на будильнике, когда есть тренировки по расписанию, но он также мог запросто проспать до полудня, когда их нет. В рабочие дни и по выходным Юри был двумя разными людьми, и Виктор обожал их обоих.

Солнце уже давно поднялось, но оно не оттащило Юри от подушек и из-под одеяла, так что Виктор оставил его в покое. Он провел первую часть дня, гуляя по набережной с Маккачином, позволяя пуделю погоняться за случайным голубем, и затем отвечая на электронные письма на диване в гостиной.

Незадолго до полудня звук воды в душе указал Виктору на то, что его спящая красавица проснулась. Встав с дивана, Виктор пошел делать кофе, потому что не было ничего лучше намека на улыбку на губах Юри после того, как он делал первый глоток наступившего дня.

Аромат вскоре наполнил комнату, и Виктор взял две кружки, раздумывая, захочет ли Юри пойти куда-нибудь сегодня или он захочет отдохнуть дома. Они вернулись поздно вчера, проведя полдня на спонсорской встрече и вечер на катке, и оба завалились на кровать, слишком вымотанные, чтобы сказать что-нибудь кроме пожелания спокойной ночи.

— Ммм… Пахнет хорошим кофе...

Виктор налил полную кружку и взглянул из-за плеча на Юри. Его улыбка сломалась.

Юри бродил босиком, его темные волосы взлохматились от полотенца, которым он вытер их после душа. Очки с синей оправой сидели низко на переносице, он поднял руку, чтобы прикрыть небольшой зевок, а затем пропустил ее через все еще влажные волосы.

Глаза Виктора прошлись по кажущейся бесконечной длине ног Юри, молодой фигурист был одет только в бесстыдные обтягивающие боксеры и любимую V-образную футболку Виктора. Она свободно свесилась в одного плеча Юри, обнажая его ключицу и кожу, и Виктор уронил кружку с кофе.

* * *

 

**♡Юри♡**  
— _У нас закончилась зубная паста. И у Маккачина скоро закончится печенье._  
  
— _ок, я возьму \\(^o^\\)_  
— _как занятия?_  
  
— _здорово! (рус)_  
— _Мой акцент объявлен ужасным, однако. Плохая смесь американского английского и японского по ее словам._  
  
— _твой акцент замечательный, любовь моя. не переживай. увидимся дома?_  
  
Виктор положил в карман телефон, когда ответ не пришел немедленно, и взял еще пару вещей из списка продуктов, вместе с зубной пастой и коробкой еды для Маккачина. Его телефон провибрировал один раз, когда Виктор заплатил на кассе, и он вытащил его, повесив пакеты на руку и направляясь к выходу из магазина.  
  
— _Ага, увидимся дома!_  
  
Другое сообщение выскочило незамедлительно после того, как Виктор закончил читать предыдущее.  
  
— _Люблю тебя, Витюш. (рус)_  
  
Сердце Виктора пропустило все виды ударов, и он выглянул поверх телефона в тот момент, когда ударился прямо о стеклянные раздвигающиеся двери магазина, которые, по-видимому, оказались недостаточно автоматическими.

* * *

 

Виктор был вынужден сняться с Чемпионата Мира из-за нехорошего вывиха лодыжки.

По официальной версии, он пропустил ступеньку на лестнице, когда спускался, в результате чего полетел с нее.

По неофициальной версии, Юри потирал шею, когда они шли вместе, и Виктор заметил, как его кончики пальцев задержались на заживающем укусе прямо за его ухом.

Если бы они к тому времени не заканчивали спуск, Виктор мог ли лишиться жизни прямо там и тогда.

* * *

 

Процесс растяжки Юри был чем-то сродни легкой порнографии, решил Виктор.

Потому что то, как Юри сгибался, и тянулся, и изгибался, не имело ничего общего с разогревом перед тренировкой, но имело абсолютно все общее с теми упражнениями, которыми они обычно занимались в спальне (в итоге, они оказались достаточно смелыми, чтобы перенести их в гостиную, на кухню, в прихожую и однажды в душевую на катке после того, как убедились, что все остальные ушли).

У Виктора был свой мысленный список тех упражнений Юри, которые нравились ему больше всего. Упражнение на растяжку туловища, например, было достаточно хорошим. Юри сидел на коленях на полу гостиной, потянувшись вперед, кончики пальцев вытянулись к краю ковра, его грудь прижата к полу, спина прогнута внутрь, а нахальная задница поднята в воздух над его ступнями.

Большинство из тех упражнений, которые Юри перенес из уроков балета, Виктор любил не меньше. Например, растяжка из второй позиции, где Юри поднимал ногу прямо над головой, делая линию в 180 градусов. Они нашли ей отличное применение пару недель назад, напротив стены в коридоре, слишком нетерпеливые, чтобы добраться до спальни.

Виктор был не совсем уверен насчет названия этого нового упражнения. Ноги Юри были в позе лотоса, пятки полностью прижаты к верхней внутренней части его бедер. Он нагнулся вперед так далеко, что его грудь почти касалась пола, а руки лежали на полу перед ним. Его бедра были прижаты назад, а спортивные штаны покоились внизу поясницы. Когда он потянулся еще дальше вперед, задняя часть его футболки задралась, обнажив Виктору немного кожи.

— Ааах, Виктор… можешь сюда подойти? Придавишь меня немного? — голос Юри был мягкий, но с придыханием, напряженный из-за растяжки.

Виктор споткнулся о ковер в стремлении помочь.

* * *

 

Дела не становились лучше со временем.

Потому что прошел уже год, а Юри вернулся с утренней пробежки, губы приоткрыты с немного участившимся дыханием, кожа его шеи блестела от пота, грудь тихонько вздымалась, и тогда он стянул свою чертову футболку, просто проходя мимо Виктора в душ.

Виктор сбил лампу, и она разбилась.

В любом случае, им нужна была новая.

* * *

 

Для них ужин и фильм обычно значили ужин вне дома и фильм дома. Юри предпочитал смотреть фильмы дома, и Виктор с радостью променял попкорн в кинотеатре на Юри, лежащего напротив него, когда они отдыхали, растянувшись на диване.

Георгий одолжил Виктору коробку классических советских фильмов с английскими субтитрами. Они медленно, но верно, пробирались через коллекцию, однако просмотр часто разделялся на два захода по той или иной причине.

Виктор положил голову на ручку дивана, приподняв шею с помощью подушки. Юри уютно прильнул к нему, спина прижата к груди Виктора, голова пристроена под его челюстью. Их ноги сплетены вместе в районе лодыжек. Виктор никогда не испытывал такого чувства комфорта.

Этим вечером, на большом экране телевизора играл «Иван Васильевич меняет профессию». Виктор видел его около 20 или 30 раз, так как он на нем вырос, и все сцены оттуда закрепились в его долговременной памяти, но Юри, похоже, наслаждался фильмом, хихикая над тем, как русский царь пытался постичь Москву 70-х.

Виктор периодически касался губами макушки головы Юри, принюхиваясь к шампуню, который пах слаще именно от головы Юри. Он бездумно поглаживал пальцами оголенную часть живота Юри, обожая то, как Юри вздрагивал и игриво шлепал своей рукой по пальцам Виктора, когда тот лез под его джинсы.

Как только в фильме началась еще одна веселая сцена погони, телефон Виктора прожужжал на соседнем кофейном столике, и он передвинулся, чтобы его поднять. Слишком разнежившись, лежа на диване с Юри, чтобы даже подумать о том, чтобы сесть, Виктор держал телефон над головой и печатал в ответ короткое сообщение Крису. Швейцарец отправил фото с ним и своим парнем, которые, похоже, были на нудистком пляже, если подозрительно розовые фигуры на заднем плане были достаточным индикатором.

— Хей, Юри, улыбочку, — сказал Виктор и расположил свой телефон так, чтобы охватить обоих и сфотографироваться вместе. Юри сделал это, его застенчивый вид осветил экран, и Виктор не смог удержаться от того, чтобы поцеловать висок Юри во время того, как нажать на кнопку. Юри вспыхнул секундой позже, и фото вышло идеальным, так что Виктор отправил его Крису.

— Так хорошо вышло, можно запостить?

— Ага, давай, — разрешил Юри и устроился обратно напротив Виктора, слабая улыбка все еще играла на его губах. — Мне нравится.

Виктор промычал в ответ и выбрал незаметный фильтр, печатая короткий комментарий вместе с _#домашнеесвидание_ , перед тем как загрузить фотографию. Затем он промотал ленту, оставляя сердечки под несколькими фотографиями Криса, отдыхающего на выходных, и одной фотографией Юры, кормящего соседских кошек, которой поделилась Мила.

Он уже дошел до вчерашних фото, когда Юри повернулся и проскользнул коленом между бедрами Виктора, скользя своими губами по впадине на его горле.

Пальцы Виктора дрогнули, и его телефон выскользнул из них, упав и ударив его прямо в лицо.

* * *

 

— Ты вообще слушаешь хоть что-то?

— А? — Виктор взглянул назад на Юру.

Блондинистый подросток закатил глаза и проворчал: — Почему меня вообще это заботит?

Юра пришел к ним, пробормотав, что ему надо проверить домашнее задание. За этой просьбой последовал свирепый взгляд и колкие слова _«лучше молчи»_ , обращенные к Виктору. Юре нужна была помощь с домашкой. Как это мило.

Но еще милее был тот факт, что на кухне за ними Юри делал перекус всем троим, и пошел он туда сразу после того, как живот подростка громко заурчал в середине второго абзаца своего эссе по классической литературе.

— Виктор!

— Что?

— Я говорю — ты знаешь, что, ой, забей. У Кацудона с английской грамматикой всяко лучше, чем у тебя, в любом случае.

Юра выхватил страницы из рук Виктора и сунул их в руки Юри, когда японский фигурист пришел с приготовленными бутербродами и напитками. Юри сел рядом с блондином и стал постукивать карандашом себе по губам, карие глаза бегло просматривали текст. Виктору было тяжело приняться за еду, так как его отвлекали собранные из-за концентрации брови Юри и движения его губ, когда он давал советы Юре по поводу структурирования предложений и чего-то про относительные придаточные предложения. Может, Виктору тоже не помешает пара уроков грамматики.

Удар по его спине был довольно неожиданным, и Виктор вздохнул от внезапного чувства боли, глядя на Юру, потирая чувствительное место.

— Что?

  
— У тебя полбутерброда на коленях, старик, кончай пускать слюни.

Юра был прав во всем.

* * *

 

Иногда Юри делал _это_ , когда они мылись вместе, и Виктор не знал, где тот этому научился, да и, в общем-то, не хотел знать, потому что даже если это и было немного странно и не то, о чем Виктор задумывался раньше, это было _охрененно_.

Отказавшись от мочалки или тряпки, Юри распределял гель для душа по всей груди Виктора своими руками, поигрывая кончиками пальцев по всем мышцам, и затем проскользнул ими вниз, проводя по животу и внешней части бедер перед тем, как обвернуть пальцы вокруг уже твердого члена Виктора.

Когда он закончил подготовительную работу, Юри развернулся, прижимаясь спиной к груди Виктора, когда Виктор обхватил своими руками талию Юри. Ощущение кожи Юри, скользившей так гладко по его собственной коже, было странным и волнующим, и Виктор простонал в заднюю часть шеи Юри, проталкивая свой член между гладкими из-за геля бедрами Юри, при этом поглаживая другой.

Тихий стон Юри было еле слышно сквозь шум воды в душе, но то, как он дрожал напротив Виктора, говорило достаточно много.

Затем Юри наклонился вперед, опираясь ладонями о кафельную плитку. Он выгнул спину и раздвинул ноги, глядя через плечо на Виктора своими полузакрытыми глазами.

— Витя, трахнешь меня осторожнее, чтобы я мог еще кататься сегодня?

Виктор почти поскользнулся. _Почти_.

* * *

 

— Так, значит, слухи правдивы? Великий Кацуки Юри действительно подумывает об уходе из спорта?

Юри пожал плечами, когда они с Пхичитом шли от шкафчиков вместе после окончания Кубка Ростелекома.

— Это и правда могло вылезти где-нибудь в разговоре.

— А что насчет пятикратного чемпиона Гран-При? — поддразнил тайский фигурист, подпихивая бок Юри своим локтем.

— Мы пошли на компромисс, — улыбнулся Юри.

— Два титула с Гран-При и два — с Чемпионата Мира? Все равно не складывается.

Юри вспыхнул. Временами было трудно в это поверить, но Виктор был убежден, что он будет напоминать об этом Юри ежедневно, вместе с элегантным стеклянным ящиком, который он установил на одной стороне своей гостиной, держа все их медали вместе.

— Хорошо, между прочим, есть еще горстка с национальных и Олимпиады, нас обоих устраивает.

— Ах, печально, пришел конец эры. Ну и ладно, мне больше достанется.

Пхичит похлопал Юри по спине с одобрением, его теплая улыбка ослепляла, как всегда.

— Так что, мы пойдем с ребятами на ужин, или как? Я хочу селфи с тобой, мной и Юрио. Хэштег –тройняшки на пьедестале.

— Ага, пойдем, я только проверю-.

На полпути к небольшому холлу, Юри заметил Виктора. Русский стоял в профиль, оживленно болтая с двумя репортерами. Ни у одного не было ни микрофона, ни записывающего устройства, видно, что они были вовлечены в простой дружеский разговор. Виктор поднимал руки ладонями вверх, когда говорил что-то, из-за чего все трое смеялись. Юри распознал Хисаши, но не стал пытаться распознать второго. Он был слишком захвачен видом широкой улыбки Виктора в форме сердечка, тем, как его серебряные волосы упали на лицо, острой линией челюсти и выглаженными линиями его специального костюма для тренера.

Сердце Юри кувыркнулось в груди, и он вошел прямо в бок Пхичита, не заметив, как друг остановился, и достаточно сильно, чтобы Пхичит споткнулся.

Юри быстро выпалил извинение, но Пхичит поймал краску на его лице и разразился смехом.

— О боже, неужели ты врезался в меня из-за того, что уставился на своего _мужа_?!

Юри вспыхнул сильнее и попытался прикрыть своей ладонью рот Пхичита, чтобы понизить громкость его голоса.

— Шшш! Ты _не можешь_  рассказать ему, он никогда мне этого не спустит!

Пхичит только рассмеялся громче, стряхивая Юри.

— Ты сам расскажешь, — пробормотал он, и Юри услышал свое имя с тем самым вечно умильным звучанием.

Виктор был рядом с ними в следующую секунду, его кожа слегка покраснела, а его правая рука естественным образом расположилась на нижней части спины Юри.

— Хей, Пхичит, мои поздравления еще раз.

— Благодарю! — Пхичит показал Виктору знак мира и улыбку, которая сияла намного ярче его бронзы. — Тебе тоже, Золотой Тренер.

— Я по большей части был моральной поддержкой здесь, — усмехнулся Виктор, глядя вниз на Юри с любовью.

— Вау, мы скромничаем? Не узнаю тебя, — парировал Пхичит и подмигнул Юри, который этого не видел, потому что его глаза были наверху, сфокусировавшись на Викторе. — О, Юри!

— Извини! — Юри резко повернулся назад к другу, щеки опять раскраснелись. — Ты хотел-.

— Да ладно, забей, увидимся еще, голубки. Напиши мне сегодня, хорошо? — Пхичит помахал рукой, уходя, хихикая про себя. Юри этого не видел, но Пхичит _определенно_  заметил, как Виктор запнулся о свою собственную ногу, когда повернулся, чтобы побежать к Юри, как будто они не виделись до этого от силы десять минут назад. Пхичиту было интересно, как они умудрились не покалечиться за два года вместе, постоянно теряя почву из-под ног из-за любви.


End file.
